The Look in His Eyes
by MrsBabadook
Summary: Kaoru is finally about to get married to the love of her life, Kenshin. How will his first reaction be when he sees his bride entering the room...
**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own anything.

 **Note:** So, since I'm a huge fan of Kenshin and Kaoru I've decided to write another fanfic about my favorite couple in this anime/manga.

The idea popped up in my mind when I was looking through my own wedding photos and I saw a photo of my husband that was taken the moment that I walked in the room where he was waiting for me to take me to the ceremony. (In my country it's tradition that the bride stays over at the house of her parents the night before the wedding and the groom will come to meet her there the next day as well as the guests who are invited for the ceremony. This is usually done with a lot of ''noise'', like car honking, so the bride and her bridesmaids will know that the groom has arrived. At her house he will meet his bride for ''the first time'' and offer her the bridal bouquet and then they'll both leave to head out for the ceremony where they'll walk the aisle together.) That picture is…amazing…our photographer really managed to make the perfect picture of his facial expression when I walked into that room in my gown and that picture still is such a big compliment for me as a woman. I truly never felt more beautiful than at that moment in which he gave me the most intense look a man can probably give.

So basically that's my inspiration for this one shot and I think that everyone who has ever witnessed this expression or has had the honor of getting this beautiful expression, knows exactly what I'm talking about.

For those who don't know me yet: English is not my native language, so I apologize on beforehand for any grammar/spelling errors.

I hope you guys enjoy!

 **The Look in His Eyes**

 _Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it_ – **Confucius (551 B.C. – 479 B.C.)**

What is beauty?

That's probably one of the most complicated questions, with dozens of answers. One thing we do know for sure is that everyone defines beauty in its own way.

Beauty can be a peaceful sunrise, that calmly but surely awakens parts of the world with its soft golden light, slowly letting people know that it's time to wake up and breathe in that cool and soothing morning air before doing what has to be done.

Beauty however, can also be the mysterious night that sets in after the sun has said its goodbye. It can be the silvery light that shines of the moon and reflects upon a still lake in the middle of lush green woods.

Beauty can be so many things, it can have so many different meanings…but just as said before, it can also be a very complicated matter.

A pair of ocean blue eyes stares into the reflection of the valuable grand mirror standing in front of her. A look of uncertainty flashing through those blue orbs as she tilts her head to the side and carefully observes herself, not even noticing how she clenches the richly decorated brocade of her _uchikake_ with slim and elegant fingers. Her full, red painted lips produce a small sigh as she watches the young woman that is her reflection.

 _How long has it been?_

Her long midnight blue locks have been pinned up with great care and patience and the makeup they, just as carefully, applied for her makes the innocent beauty of her face stand out even more than it already does. Never has she been pampered like she has been today, left alone in the willing hands of her dearest female companions. She doesn't regret it, not for one single minute. But still…

 _Several years…_

The soft sound of a sliding shoji makes her look up and a small smile creeps around her lips as she watches Tae's tear struck face. A simple white handkerchief clenched tightly in the young woman's small hand as she sniffs and gives a friendly nod.

 _It felt like time went by so slow…_

'Oh…Kaoru…I still can't believe how gorgeous you look. You truly have become a beautiful woman.'

 _But now the moment is near…_

Tae sniffs and quickly wipes away some of the tears that have escaped her cinnamon colored eyes with her trusty white handkerchief.

 _It all went by so fast…_

'Oh now, look at me. The ceremony hasn't even started yet and I'm already bawling my eyes out, what must you think of me?'

Kaoru looks at her dear friend standing in front of her with a small smile tucking on the corners of her lips and a thoughtful look reflecting through those never ending oceans of blue. She takes a few graceful steps towards her friend and takes her hand, giving it a small and reassuring squeeze.

'I'm thinking that I'm a very lucky girl to have such a wonderful friend who cares so much for me and my happiness. I'm very grateful to have someone like you in my life and to be quite honest…you are a hopeless romanticist, so I kind of expected you to shed a few tears during this process, but it only shows how much you care and that is why I will never think wrong about you.'

A small giggle escapes Kaoru's mouth as she sees how Tae is affected by those words and even more tears roll down her soft cheeks. Kaoru sighs and pulls her fragile friend in warm and friendly embrace.

'Please, ladies…we've worked way too hard on Kaoru's appearance to make her uchikake all wrinkly again. So, both of you, spare those sentiments for after the ceremony okay? We haven't got that much time anymore, he'll arriving very soon now.'

Kaoru doesn't have to look up to know who the cool monotone voice belongs to. Still, the last part of that sentence makes her heart skip a beat. She suddenly feels more nervous than she probably has to. What will he think?

Tae looks up and takes a step back, noticing the worries of the young woman standing in front of her, she quickly flashes Kaoru a reassuring smile.

'I'm sorry Kaoru, I have the tendency to get carried away a bit easily. However, Megumi is right, we all spent an awful long time on getting you in that uchikake and I wouldn't want it to get all wrinkled. Not that he would mind dear, even with a few wrinkles in your uchikake here and there he can't ignore the tremendous beauty you carry.'

Kaoru, still not so sure of herself, smiles and slowly nods before turning her head towards the dark haired Megumi who's looking at her with a somewhat stoic expression on her flawless face, but when looking more closely at her, you can see the turmoil of emotions reflecting in wise auburn eyes. Kaoru sighs. She is incredibly thankful that Megumi has been willing to help her with her preparations along with her few other female companions. It must be hard for the young doctor to be here, to help another woman in her preparations to get wed to the man she also loves, the man who isn't able to answer back those feelings of need and dedication for he has already willingly given his to another.

Kaoru gives another quick glance in the mirror.

She still doesn't understand why however, because in her view, Megumi has so much more to offer…so much more beauty…so much more care...oh…damn this uncertainty!

A small and discrete knock on the shoji screen suddenly echoes through the spacious room the three women are standing in. Megumi looks up, a small smile gracing her red lips as she turns to look at the young and very nervous bride again, who still seems to be deep in thought.

'Kaoru…'

Kaoru looks up, her thoughts suddenly interrupted by the strong and demanding sound of Megumi's voice.

'You shouldn't worry, that's absolutely not necessary. We all have our good qualities, we all differ from each other, that's what makes us unique. Don't waste your time thinking about what you don't have, think about what you do have because those are the qualities that he loves so incredibly much and that's reason why we are all here today.'

The young dark haired doctor flashes her the tiniest of smiles before giving her an almost invisible but reassuring nod.

'Besides, Kaoru- _chan_ …they're here…'

Kaoru watches Megumi with wide eyes, almost not being able to believe what she just said. Megumi…the young doctor who's in love with the man that she's about to marry…just gave her words of comfort, words of care even. Then, Kaoru smiles and closes her eyes for a couple of seconds before slowly nodding. Of course she is right, of course she is…

 _Thank you so much for caring Megumi, thank you for taking on the role of the sister that I never had, I hope so much that you're able to find your happiness soon_...

Kaoru steals a last quick glance at her reflection in the mirror before turning her back to it and patiently awaiting her escort to guide her to her husband to be.

The shoji slowly slides open to reveal an out of place looking Sanosuke who looks horribly uncomfortable in a formal dark colored kimono instead of his usual _happi_ jacket and _dogi_ trousers. He produces a small cough, a strong looking hand in front of his mouth before clearing his throat and speaking up, but when he suddenly rises up his dark eyes and notices Kaoru nervously standing in the middle of the room, his eyes turn wide.

'Jou-chan…wow…'

A small blush creeps on her cheeks as she feels his intense look fixated on her and only her. Like he just sees her for the very first time. Then he takes a couple of steps towards her and a smile rests on his face as he bites his lip.

'Gosh Jou-chan, look at you! I'm so…I'm so extremely proud of you…'

His voice sounds a bit shaky, like he's trying his very best to swallow away his tears, he then slowly shakes his head with that typical crooked smile on his face, taking in the young woman with shy and nervous eyes standing in front of him.

'I sure hope Kenshin realizes how lucky he is, because if he doesn't, I'll beat his ass for you Jou-chan, I will absolutely do that.'

He nods and bites his lip again and Kaoru shyly looks down at his feet, not really knowing what to say. Sano has always been like a brother for her, a part of her small family that has never been related by blood, but has always been related by friendship, love and devotion. Yes, Sano, her big brother, sometimes a bit annoying but yet, he's always been there for her from the moment they met and he will probably always be.

'You-chan…ladies…if you will follow me please. There is someone who's really eager to see our wonderful Jou-chan and if we don't go now, he'll probably come barging in here to fetch her himself.'

Kaoru looks up with a warm smile on her face, trying to ignore the growing feeling of hundreds butterflies uncontrollably fluttering around in her stomach by hearing him talk about her husband to be.

'Well, in that case, let's not keep him waiting and lets go.'

Megumi walks towards Sanosuke and motions for Tae to walk next to her behind him, making absolutely sure to hide Kaoru's appearance for the groom, until the very last moment. Kaoru breathes in deeply and walks behind her small bridal party in a slow but determined pace. The walk to the other room where Kenshin is awaiting his bride is a walk of mere minutes in reality, but for Kaoru it seems to be much longer than that. During that small walk, hundreds of memories flash through her mind. How she first met him, how they started their own small but loving ''family'', when he left and when he came back, how he fought for her, how he showed his love and determination for her. So many precious moments, some wonderful, some sad but all of them together have made a great history which she will always cherish for the rest of her days.

The sliding sound of a shoji screen makes her look up, her heart beating fast as she hears the soft murmurs of all the other guests that are standing behind the groom, behind Kenshin. The butterflies in her stomach unwilling to be controlled any longer. She never realized how nerve wracking this experience would actually be…

'Kenshin, I'm honored to present to you this wonderful and beautiful young woman. I hope you keep cherishing and loving her like you already do.'

Sanosuke's voice sounds a lot less rougher then it usually does, it's usual sharp edge replaced with a soft one filled with unknown emotions.

He takes a few steps aside. Kaoru's heart is now almost beating out of her chest as it is only the back of the two women standing in front of her that keep her hidden from his sight. Her breath trembles a little as she slowly and very softly breathes in and Tae, like she was able to hear it, turns her head a bit and gives a small wink before she and Megumi step aside too.

Dark pools of amethyst with very small almost undetectable specks of gold flickering in them stare at her with such intensity that her heart skips several beats. His arms hanging down his sides and his head very slightly tilted. Lips parted and a look of nothing more but pure love and admiration reflecting in his eyes. He breathes in heavily as he watches her, observes her, taking his time to admire all the beauty that stands in front of him.

The feeling of nervousness suddenly all gone. She doesn't even notice the people standing around them anymore, it's like they're standing there with just the two of them, caught in one of the most precious moments life has to offer. His loving eyes caressing her, adoring her, cherishing her.

'Kaoru…'

It's no more but a soft whisper, but she hears it and looks up to him, a soft smile gracing her lips and her eyes turning wide as he, all of a sudden, appears right in front of her, carefully cupping her face in his rough and strong sword callused hand. He smiles and she can see tears of happiness reflecting in his amethyst eyes as he bends forward a bit more, placing a tender and featherlike kiss on the corner of her mouth.

'Kaoru, you are all…that is beautiful to me…'

His words spoken out with so much passion that she feels hot tears stinging her own ocean blue eyes. She desperately tries to swallow them away and grabs his hand, which he allows her to do with a proud smile on his face, still admiring her.

'I love you…Kenshin…'

His smile grows even wider when he hears those words and he gives a gentle squeeze in her hand before speaking.

'And I…love you koishii…marry me, now.'

A soft smile on her face while she nods and he reaches her hand up to his soft lips and places a small kiss on it.

'Come with me...'

That look in his eyes…will always be privileged for just her.


End file.
